


Just Because

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Just Because

As you walked around the kitchen making Spencer’s birthday dinner, Spencer watched as your three-year-old daughter, Lily, ran down the hallway and into his lap. “Happy Birthday, Daddy,” she said, wrapping her little arms around his neck before plopping down into his lap.

“Thank you, my sweet girl,” he said softly as he looked across the living room to where you were dancing around. You didn’t like to cook all that often, but when you did, you tended to go all out, especially for a special occasion. “Mommy should be done with dinner in a little while. You want me to tell you a story while we wait?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw you smile softly. You always loved hearing him tell your daughter stories.

“Yes,” she hissed happily. Saying S-words was especially hard at the moment considering she had a loose tooth. Normally, she didn’t have a preference, but today was different. “Can you tell me why you fell in love with mommy?” She looked between you both and then situated herself more firmly in his lap. 

She was probably expecting a grand and lavish story that turned their love into a fairytale, but in Spencer’s mind, it was the small things you did and said that made him love you - the little things were more important than where you went on your first date or how you looked on your wedding day. “Well,” he started, leaning back into the couch, “I fall in love with mommy over and over again. All the time.” You turned around and blew a kiss in his direction. 

“How do you do that?” she asked, her eyes sparkling with questions still unanswered. 

There were so many reasons he loved you. Where was he even supposed to start? “One reason I love mommy is that even though we work together, and she knows what goes on in my day all the time, when we get home, she still asks me how my day was,” he started. “That makes me realize that no matter how close or far we are away from each other, she still wants to know how I feel at the end of the day. It means she cares about what’s going on in here.” He pointed to your daughter’s heart. “That’s one of the many reasons I love mommy.”

“Tell me more,” she said, bouncing up and down on her father’s lap. “I wanna know all the reasons you love mommy.”

“All of them?” he asked animatedly. “That might take a while.” He’d be talking forever if he truly tried to recount why he loved you so much. Lily didn’t seem to care; she just sat back further into the couch and stared wide-eyed up at her father. “Ok, well another reason I love mommy is because she laughs at all of my really bad jokes.” On your first date all those years ago, you’d told him how much you loved bad puns, and he’d insisted he could tell you one that would make you groan. But it never happened. Your personal favorite was ‘what do you call an educated tube?…a graduated cylinder.’ It was so bad, but that’s why you loved them, and the way his face lit up at your laughter was enough of a reason to continue laughing.

Lily seemed to understand. “You do tell really bad jokes,” she replied with a smile. “But I still love you, so I guess that makes sense. Tell me more.”

As you continued cooking his birthday dinner, you listened in, falling in love with how he was describing the ways you loved him. His voice had an ethereal quality to it that just made you love him more. He told your daughter that you always snuggled up to him first thing in the morning, putting your head in the crook of his neck. Despite the jobs you had, that always made him feel grounded to the good in the world. Continuing, he told Lily how much he loved the messy bun you always put your hair in, how much he enjoyed watching you dance around the kitchen when you thought no one was watching, how he was grateful that you would eat at his favorite restaurant even though you hated it. There were so many little things you did for each other, he began to lose track. 

“Mommy is the most amazing woman in the whole world,” he said, placing Lily in his lap and looking toward you in the kitchen. “She listens to my stories even when she’s tired. When she reads to you, I love hearing her voice do all the different characters voices. I love the fact that at the end of the day, it could just be the three of us and I’d be happy forever. There is so much I love about your mommy.”

Lily looked enthralled, like she could listen to her father recount every single reason he loved you until the end of time. “What’s the biggest reason of all?” she wondered. 

He’d never thought about the biggest reason. It was just so cumulative. But there was one thing. After his father left, he always had this fear that no matter what he did, no one would ever be proud of him. After all, if his own flesh and blood wasn’t proud enough of him to stay, then how would anyone else be proud of him - all of him. He glanced your eye, not breaking eye contact as he spoke. “I think one of the biggest reasons I love mommy is because she’s proud of me. Even if I ramble on about things, or I get a little mean because I’m stressed out, mommy is proud to call me her husband.”

It had been quite a few minutes since you’d paid attention to making dinner. You were too enraptured with Spencer’s voice. “I am always proud to call your daddy, my husband,” you said, walking across the room to sit next to him and your daughter. You leaned over, giving him a soft peck on the lips as Lily looked on.

“Why do you love Daddy?” she asked you. 

Without looking in her direction, you spoke to Spencer, gently grazing his hand with your own. “I love Daddy because he loves me for exactly who I am. I’m a little hot-tempered. I’m a little weird. I like wearing sparkles and the color black. I’m a whole mess of different things, but no matter what I feel like on any particular day, I know that Daddy loves me regardless,” you said, smoothing back your daughter’s light brown hair. “I fell in love with Daddy just because.”


End file.
